roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Apollo
Personality Always calm and almost nothing brings him out of his calmness. Normally he is strict with his students but when he sees that they are troubled he will try his best to help them with them. He can be soft to others but never piss him off as he scolds you really badly and not just that it could happen that he will spar with you but that isn't happening often as it needs really much that he would get pissed. You don't see him often show any smile but to the people who he holds dear, he will show them his smile. In his free time, he is often seen with cooking and baking as he loves doing that and so he did decide to teach that at this school. Backstory Born in a little town in Japan and having a good childhood but his parents always did hide things from him since he can remember them. What he didn't know that they are criminals and they did hide it really well. One day Kunihiro as he was 5 years old, he was playing with older his brother and there was a Villain attack. His quirk wasn't manifested at that time but as that Villain tried to take his brother hostage something in himself made a click. Everything got bright and then the Villain was shot by his quirk as he lost control. He passed out and when he did wake up he had to learn to control his quirk. That made him realize something he wanted to protect his beloved once and so he decided to be a hero.After he turned 10 years old his parents got a new job and so he had to leave Japan behind. At that time it made him super sad but he couldn't really do anything about it and so he did had to come with them to Russia. A new life did begin as they moved to Russia. His father had a chance to work at a place with a Silk factory and that where he met someone special a girl what was one year younger than him. They often played and he did find some friends. At that time he didn't know what was going on but always had the feeling that later on there will be big trouble. All did go well until 3 years later him being 13 now. One day he was playing with his brother outside. His brother was at that time 15 years old and there where suddenly some people in black with weapons who did begin to walk to them. His brother did stay in front of him as he did take his hand and did begin to run away from them. For a short time, they did manage to escape it was enough time that his brother did hide him somewhere. After that his memory is black, he doesn't really remember much what happened at that time just one thing was clear that his brother should be out there somewhere but he doesn't know exactly where and that he lives. A voice did wake him up one what he did know too well that girl from the company what he worked did found him there. Having a huge headache and looking confused where his brother was or what happened would make his headache just grow bigger. That girl always was his big crush but he never told him soon after that incident they had to leave Russia and did now go to Way Heaven there he did go to a hero school as he did want to protect the people he held dear. His body often moved on its own and that made him from time to time reckless but he couldn't let anyone have to deal with losing someone. Over the years his memory about the time in Russia did begin to be blurry and he couldn't remember them well. Now he is a pro-hero but at the same time teach as he wants to teach them what they need for being a hero. Resources Phone, apartment, 60'000, a car, Tv, laptop. Equipment / Weaponry Sword, some daggers. Specialisations Ranged combat, sword fighting, cooking and baking. Quirk With the quirk he has he can shot light projectile. They look similiar to arrows as he can shoot them like finger guns. He has 6 of them, when he shots all of them it will go into the CD. Their 30m/s fast and each of them is 3 kN and 1 turn of CD. With his light, he can make it around him and has than 15 k N armor protection he can hold it for 6 Turns and after this, it has 5 Turns Cooldown. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Secondary OC Category:Golden Age Academy Staff Category:Golden Age OC Heroes